Ëris
Biography Ëris was born in a little, isolated house on Zangar Ridge, Nagrand. Her mother, Falathirel Strifeleafe, was off healing the wounded of Hellfire. Her father, Bala'dan Strifeleafe, was in and out, going somewhere unknown. Her sister, Chimayera (pronounced: Kye-may-yer-uh) fought in the harsh lands of Zangarmarsh. Her other sister, Avamir Strifeleafe, practically grew up next to Ëris, their much older sister Chimayera not far away. The two were pretty much raised by Chimayera, (Chim was fifteen when they were born), since their mother was always away and their other distance relatives scattered throughout Nagrand. By the age of twelve, (to human comparison) it was clear Ëris was a child of bloodlust. Her other relatives were peaceful, naturistic beings. Seeing her grow to become a rather fierce warrior infuriated some, and saddened others. By the time she was only fourteen, (Again to human comparison) she was exiled from the Strifeleafe, along with her sister Avamir for standing up for her bloodkin. She was hurt by this horrid undoing, which later exploded into rage. She was infuriated to see her only family shun her. She wanted revenge for this unecessary wrongdoing unto her, and she would do anything, even kill her sister. But, instead of just killing Avamir off; which, at that point would be so easy for Ëris to accomplish, warned her sister. Avamir was terrified; begging her sister not to kill the Strifeleafe. But, as hard headed as Ëris really was, she did not listen. She warned her sister to flee, forcing Chimayera to follow suit, for she would soon make her deadly journey all the way from Firewing Post, Terokkar, to her childhood home in Zangar Ridge. Avamir did as she was told, and fled to the great sanctuary of Shattrath. She kept her mouth shut. Ëris followed through with her plan. Ëris had done this before; she had whacked a man - Yvendraesh Tenjis' family to be exact - and another human family. It was all easy as pie for her, letting her show her true, violent colours. By the time Ëris was nineteen, (y'know, to save time, every age displayed here is, or course, to human comparison) her sister Avamir now twenty, the two decided to move to the snow laden lands of Winterspring. Chimayera was now in her thirties, deciding the two were old enough to live on their own. She bid her farewells and moved ''very ''far away, in the dry, grassy planes of the Arathi Highlands. At first, they found it terrifyingly cold and harsh, but that's just what Ëris likes, right? She told her sister to thicken her skin. After many years of living in Winterspring, (four to be exact) the two were some of Winterspring's finest bounty hunters; slaying Owlkin, eliminating troublesome Chimaera, and bringing back countless azure dragon heads and femurs. They had made a small fortune off of this barbaric lifestyle, Ëris loving it more than Avamir. The two were patrolling a road south of Starfall Village, when they found a small child by the name of Sapphira Tenjis, six years old. Ëris shot the ''"Oh-what-the-hell-have-I-done?" ''look, turned, and made for the kitchen. Avamir noticed her tension, settled the small girl in and went after Ëris. Avamir was baffled to find that Ëris was the one who had made this small, pathetic child and orphan, and did not socialize with Ëris for several days. The two raised Sapphira just as Chim had raised them, teaching her to fight and heal effectively, attacking with great flexibility. Sapphira had then taken the surname of Strifeleafe with pride, wearing the violet and silver family colours with pride. Love Life Despite how sour and offensive Ëris was, she could snag a lover or two. When she was twenty-seven, she had stumbled across her decided mate: a large, muscular human by the name of Knight-Marshal Gormahthe Bladefall. Ëris later married Gormahthe, moving to Feralas in plans of starting a family. She was furious when she discovered she was sterile, causing much rupture in the two's relationship. After a while the mental wounds had healed, sending the two closer together than ever. But one day, Gormahthe could no longer stay with Ëris in Feralas; he had to shove off, back to his post in Icecrown. She was sad to see him leave, making him promise he would return safely. It was a promise he could not keep for very long. Ëris weeped for weeks on end when she found he had been killed in action just two months before he was to return to her. Ever since Gormahthe, her claimed "one and only soul mate" had been killed, she has never showed any interest in anyone else, making her more scorn and hateful than ever. Personality Ëris is not a kind soul. She is very crude and offensive, with a short temper and a large, throbbing violent streak. She does not take much time to feel for others, making herself distant and angry whenever someone presses her to speak. She becomes even angrier when she doesn't think she needs to talk. She rarely ever smiles. When she's in a good mood, however, she is quiet and content, talking in her former, calm voice: the voice she used when she was a singer for Elune. Calm, melodic, and smoothe. After being alive for over two thousand years, Ëris has done and seen much, and does not care to talk about what she has encountered. At all. Appearance She is, usually, how she appears. Tall, slender, standing at seven foot eight, with red-violet hair, (black streaks throughout, a hint of green in the bangs). She has three scars: one over each eye in the relative shape of her markings, and one over the bridge of her nose. She has four piercings on the right ear, and three on the last shred of left ear she has. (She had gotten in a violent, heated scuffle with her sister and lost most of it.) She has one purple nose bolt, and a piercing of a lion's head on her bottom lip. Ëris normally wears her purple armour, occasionally slipping into a violet, silken robe. A colour she calls, "Violent Violet." Nothing too special. Recent History Ëris has recently fought valiantly for a large band of archers, earning herself the Battlelord title. Accessories - A long, deep, black-violet bow with smoothe, sturdy wood, "Raven." - a slithy, multi-coloured cobra named, "Monty." - Her blood soaked Whirlwind Axe. - A large, male Frostsaber by the name of "Hurricane." Ëris' theme song: Sing For The Moment - Eminem